


Эверест

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тройничок Ортона, Батисты и Перес, в котором исполнились тайные желания Рэнди</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эверест

Рэнди прислушался и толкнул дверь. Вид, представший перед ним, радовал глаз. Тихо усмехнувшись, он, стараясь идти бесшумно, приблизился к кровати, и только тогда Дэйв его увидел.

— Какого черта, — прокряхтел он, не давая Мелине снижать ритм. Он поддерживал ее за задницу, успевая помять сдобные ягодицы, и поддавал снизу, заставляя девушку глухо стонать от каждого толчка. Поняв, что они не одни, Мелина хотела было обернуться, но Дэйв схватил ее за разлохматившиеся волосы и удержал на месте. – Дождись своей очереди, извращенец!

Мелина застонала, уже громче – кажется, ее заводило то, что на них с Дэйвом смотрят, а Рэнди подошел еще ближе. Теперь он слишком хорошо видел, как член Дэйва входит в мокрую от смазки вагину, а его яйца подпрыгивают при каждом толчке вверх.

— Съеби, — попросил Дэйв, — просто свали отсюда!

— Нет.

Рэнди стоял у края кровати, глядя, как упруго колышутся груди Мелины, а Дэйв, зная, что Рэнди невозможно переупрямить, закрыл глаза и ускорился. Он трахал подружку, не сдерживаясь, мял ее задницу, хватал за грудь, так идеально ложившуюся в его огромные ладони, а Рэнди с наслаждением наблюдал за этим.

— Присоединишься?

Кажется, из них троих только Мелина еще могла соображать, и ее предложение было заманчивым.

— На хер идите оба, уроды, — взвыл Дэйв и попытался было перевернуть ее на спину, чтобы не делиться подружкой, но она ловко вывернулась. Теперь перед глазами Рэнди оказался стоявший, влажный после Мелины член, и Дэйв нисколько не смущался своей откровенной наготы.

— Да брось, — вкрадчиво завела речь Мелина. – Неужели тебе не хотелось попробовать?

— Девочка, я слишком стар для этого дерьма, — передразнил ее тон Дэйв. – Я хочу кончить, и тебе лучше вернуться, если не хочешь, чтоб я обошелся без тебя.

— Грубиян, — фыркнула девушка, а Рэнди поддержал:

— Хам.

— Съеби, — попросил Дэйв. – Если хочешь, она потом и к тебе заглянет. Она щедрая девочка, да?

Мелина разозлилась и впилась длиннющими когтями ему в живот, но Дэйв успел вовремя. Он перехватил ее руку до того, как она выдрала у него кусок мяса с кожей.

— Валите теперь оба.

Дэйв точно был настроен серьезно. Притворившись, что никого рядом нет, он сплюнул на ладонь и обхватил член, собираясь кончить во что бы то ни стало. Рэнди легким шлепком по заднице велел Мелине вернуться, и та с готовностью подчинилась. Осторожно убрав руку Дэйва, она расположилась между его ног и принялась сосать, но не глубоко, а больше облизывая и дразня, чем давая шанс спустить. Дэйв поддался на провокацию. Он пытался заставить взять глубже, но Мелина уворачивалась и снова лизала, и Дэйв бесился, но не сопротивлялся ей. Вернув его члену былую крепость, Мелина снова оседлала бедра бойфренда, но не торопилась пускать внутрь.

— Ну же, Дэйв, — вкрадчивым голоском просила она, — я так давно хотела попробовать втроем. Почему ты такой жадный?

— Делай, что хочешь, — наконец сдался тот. Рэнди прекрасно его понимал. Сложно сопротивляться женщине, когда ее влажная промежность трется о твой член, не давая большего. Он бы уже давно или взорвался, или убил ее к хренам за непослушание. Дэйв еще был джентльменом. – Я не собираюсь на это смотреть.

Мелина обрадовалась, кивком позвала Рэнди на кровать, а потом, не дожидаясь, когда Дэйв передумает, села на его член. Едва Рэнди оказался рядом, она выпятила зад, без слов приглашая воспользоваться им, но у Ортона были другие идеи. Он провел пальцем между ее ягодиц, оценивая, как даже между ними было скользко и влажно, а потом, не стесняясь, ввел палец в вагину, растягивая ее вокруг члена Дэйва.

— Убери свои гребаные руки! – заревел тот. – Ебнутый педик!

— Заткнись, — попросил Рэнди, становясь за спиной Мелины. Девушка откинулась назад, оперлась спиной о его грудь, а он облизал длинную гибкую шею. Мелина вздрогнула, Дэйв, почувствовав ее состояние, застонал и наконец-то открыл глаза. Рэнди не упустил шанса, продолжил облизывать шею Мелины, покусывал мочку уха, а сам, не отрываясь, смотрел Дэйву в глаза: черные, затуманенные, в которых поровну плескались ненависть и желание.

— Педик, — одними губами произнес тот, а Рэнди в ответ только усмехнулся. Левой рукой он ласкал грудь Мелины, а правую положил Дэйву на бедро, заставив его вздрогнуть. Но даже после этого тот не перестал трахать свою подружку. Казалось, он со всем смирился, но Рэнди было приятнее думать, что он смог преодолеть барьеры, которые выставлял Дэйв между собой и своей гомосексуальностью. Наметанный глаз было не обмануть, и Рэнди продолжал провоцировать Баутисту до последнего.

Мелина, устав ждать, легла Дэйву на грудь, а Рэнди, поняв, что не стоит тормозить перед самым сладким, устроился над ней и осторожно, не давая им обоим дернуться и повредить девушке, вставил. Он чувствовал, как его член в жесткой тесноте трется о член Дэйва, внутри Мелины было скользко и горячо, она принимала его с готовностью, пусть и слишком медленно. Рэнди чувствовал мелкую предательскую дрожь Дэйва, напряжение Мелины, и ласково гладил ее по бедру, целовал между лопаток, прося расслабиться. Наконец, ему удалось. Их с Дэйвом члены были тесно прижаты друг к другу в теле Мелины, Рэнди готов был поклясться, что чувствует, как головка его члена упирается в головку члена Дэйва, и только от одного этого готов был спустить. Но вместо этого сделал первый пробный толчок, заставив девушку под ним закричать.

К счастью, не от боли. Мелина обмякла между ними, с ней можно было делать, что угодно, и Рэнди, которому в силу его положения требовалось двигаться, не дал ей заскучать. Дэйв лежал под ними обоими, не двигаясь, Мелина окончательно потеряла разум и обратилась похотливой самкой, а Рэнди трахал их – обоих, что скрывать, растягивал Мелину короткими толчками, чтобы она смогла выдержать скачку. Наконец, когда его член начал двигаться более свободно, Рэнди отпустил себя. Он понимал, что пользуется Мелиной только для смазки, и единственным, на что обращал сейчас внимание, был член Дэйва в невероятной близости с его членом, и Рэнди трахал его, скользил вдоль ствола, упирался в головку и не давал Дэйву дернуться, чтобы как-то избежать этого. Мелина лежала между ними, почти воя от того, как ее распирали два члена, а Рэнди через ее плечо смотрел на Дэйва: покрасневшего, взмокшего так, что короткие черные волосы торчали колкими иглами, и трахал его, наслаждаясь украденной близостью. Ему хотелось потрогать его, протянуть руку и провести по широкой груди, по напряженной шее, но вместо этого Рэнди сжал грудь Мелины и толкнулся особенно сильно и глубоко.

Стон перешел в крик, оборвался, Мелина вздрогнула, сжала их в себе, и Рэнди почувствовал, как по его члену течет сперма Дэйва, кончившего совершенно беззвучно – чтобы не выдавать себя, как самодовольно подумал Рэнди. Дэйв не проронил ни звука, за них обоих старалась Мелина, которая, кажется, успела испытать уже третий круг оргазма, и только тогда Рэнди позволил себе кончить.

В его голове взрывались фейерверки, но это было удовольствие разума, чем тела. Он представлял, как там, внутри Мелины, их с Дэйвом сперма смешивается на их членах, как они вжимаются друг в друга из-за спазмов влагалища, и готов был кончать еще и еще раз. Но Дэйв, как обычно, все испортил. Заставив девушку приподняться, он аккуратно вышел из нее, а Рэнди, наоборот, толкнулся глубже, чтобы почувствовать, как его яйца трутся о мошонку Дэйва. Мелина из-за этого вздрогнула еще раз и почти рухнула на грудь бойфренда, едва не теряя сознание.

\- Проваливай, - грубо велел Дэйв, подхватывая ее и укладывая на кровать. Голая, потная, с взъерошенными волосами и распухшими губами, со спермой двух мужиков, текшей из влагалища на бедро, она все еще оставалась его подружкой, и Рэнди задушил не к месту ожившую ревность. – Съеби, ну!

К своему стыду, Рэнди прикрыл за собой дверь, хотя хотел так хлопнуть ей, чтоб этот гребаный отель сложился карточным домиком. Противно было получать такой отлуп, едва приблизившись к исполнению мечты, но у него все еще оставался козырь.

Мелина, ненасытная сучка, точно не упустила бы возможность прокатиться на двух членах, и Рэнди был бы дураком, не подкинув ей эту идею снова. От киски Перес до задницы Баутисты была всего пара дюймов, но, кажется, они были непреодолимы, как Эверест для Хокинга.

К счастью, Рэнди не мог долго предаваться унынию. Оптимизм и вера в себя творили чудеса с его самооценкой. Как бы Дэйв ни выебывался перед ним, но кончил об его член послушно, будто только этого и ждал, а Рэнди точно был не из тех, кто долго томит перед следующим раундом удовольствия.


End file.
